


文艺复兴

by mortalfolk



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, 我先向基督教徒道个歉, 抹布
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 天使的中世纪生活。





	文艺复兴

**Author's Note:**

> 送给卡其！是答应了好久的神父和抹布！虽然很辣鸡但我很爽，爽就完事了  
> 写完肾亏

别误会，亚茨拉斐尔并不是贞洁的处子，他的樱桃早已被人采撷，信徒们将他全身吻遍，为他羽翼的光芒增色。

 

在放浪形骸的中世纪，他曾是多少画家的缪斯，身躯在威尼斯河畔的阁楼里赤裸着，变幻的光影就是他的装束；柔软的皮肉印上画布，招惹油彩，斑驳成一道一道欲痕。

 

天使是最诚实的，天使从不说谎。他不对欲望说谎，不对索求说谎，人类的下流身体和天使的敏感心灵都需要被浇灌，用肮脏的爱和圣洁的欲。一半出于需要，一半出于被需要，他早早失了贞操，变成流连床榻的天使。那颗在左胸膛怦怦直跳的心脏，唯有被爱浇灌才不至于枯萎；那个藏在双腿间不知餍足的器官，唯有被欲填满才不至于糜颓。

 

他太慷慨，对贪得无厌的人也有求必应，那些人祷词中唱出卑鄙不堪的爱意，于是天使，轻率而悲悯的天使就允许凡人尝到天堂的极乐，允许他的伊甸园开放大门。

 

凡人抱他，贵族们在金贵的布料里和他厮磨，说不上谁比较柔软好摸；潦倒的贫民没有浸染香料的异国丝绸，他也不介意在嘎吱作响的木板床上施恩。你既求了，自然能换到他的吻，众生自在他床榻上平等。

 

　　  
他白软的皮肤稍用齿间研磨就能渗出血来，伤口的鲜红色漂亮得好像能从里面勾出玫瑰花瓣，腰窝深陷如同欲望之眼，常被人用舌尖打着圈逗弄；绵软不成句的呻吟还带着些如泣音的告饶，丝绸抓皱，细密的汗沾上天使的身体，把他弄得湿漉漉，如刚堕天的魅魔。但他还是无暇的，冰凉的，即使深陷炙热烫人的高潮也仍旧神圣如同石雕塑像。

　  
　  
抱过他的人都口口相传他的热情和淫荡，说他是诱人堕落的禁果，伊甸深处秘密生长的玫瑰，希律王会为成为他的入幕之宾而献上半个王国。没人真正叫他的名字，那个繁复难念的亚茨拉斐尔常被浪漫情怀满腔的艺术家们简化，变成甜蜜的，短促的，念起来像是一个笑容的“Azi”。有些难缠的男孩更爱用暧昧的昵称，比如星期天，那是上帝创世的休息日，是爱欲的隐晦透露，是全知的主的赐福，和亚茨拉斐尔一样，蜂糖拉丝似的绵软又勾缠。  
　　

 

画布上的他是全威尼斯共同的阿芙洛狄忒，那个天使栖身的教堂被誉为美神之殿，日日有苦求灵感而不得的落魄人去亲吻殿前的台阶，在告解室里用痛苦换垂青。于是亚茨拉斐尔就在告解室和他们做爱，神父袍被扯得七零八落，细白的脚踝掐出近乎青紫的印，腿抬得高高的挂在肩膀上，颧骨泛起潮红，在对方的忏悔声中高潮，射得黑袍上点点精斑。天使会亲吻他们汗湿的额发，如同最无辜、最放浪的羔羊，祈求主宽恕他们的罪过，为他们祈福。

 

天真的年轻人对爱情刨根问底，但即使是在最愉悦的高潮顶端，都没有人能从亚茨拉斐尔口中讨得一句承认。每个问他“你爱我吗”的人都只能获得他满心怜爱、好像在看新生儿的眼神，以及一句仁善到仿佛溢着圣光的“我爱世人”。

 

画家们画他。他们画天堂，画伊甸的草木和创世的壮丽，画弯过天空的彩虹，用月桂叶点缀天使铂金的头发，将威尼斯的梦置于最高处展览。他们也画受难，画伤痕，画灭世的洪水，将圣人钉于十字架，用恶炼就的刀尖割开天使的脖颈，饮下鲜血如同饮下酒液，但这些画只能摆在画室里，不能触及世人眼光。还有些就是完全下流的了，陷于情欲的天使，赤裸的正在高潮的天使，被凡人体液弄脏的天使，被舔舐羽翼的天使，金银珠宝变作玩弄躯体的淫秽工具，天使甚至被欺负到眼含泪光——这些糜烂的画都用黑布蒙着收于密室，以逃避恶魔的注视。

 

艺术对他趋之若鹜，也避他唯恐不及——他被那样绝望地爱着，渴求着，也被那样热切地恨着，唾弃着；他不被凡人专享，不为凡人停留，是镜子关不住的光、尖顶教堂里飘飘摇摇的歌声，他的爱里没有人类肮脏的那些嫉妒、情欲、自私和无耻，他爱每个人意味着他不爱任何人。

 

在那时的画家圈里，他是独一无二的神妓，高高在上的娼妇，你大可以尽情亲近他，给他快乐，用欲望沾染他一身洁白，用画笔描绘他的放荡和轻浮，但你就是无法在他身上留下任何痕迹，你对他来说不意味着什么，不和这世上剩余的没法抱到他的千千万万凡人有所差异。

 

　　  
凡人生命之短暂甚至不及天使最短的翅羽，百年也一瞬，行走于世间的神使不会老去，你化成腐朽的枯骨，而他还是他。用百年换刻痕，也不过是在他容貌上更加雕琢，那尊象牙白的塑像自是爱与美的化身，却无人是有神垂青的皮格马利翁。

　  
　

你不过是他在人间行走的又一桩功绩，挥手按灭的梦，一次无足轻重的奇迹。

 

　　

End.

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 别问基督教天使抹布文为什么用了这么多希腊神话典故，问就是我没文化（。


End file.
